


Species Swap

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Demon Star, F/M, Fun, Human Tom, Lava Lake Beach, Love, M/M, Mewman Marco, Multi, Oneshot, Relaxing, Species Swap, Stomco, Stomco week, Svtfoe, Tomstarco, Underworld, date, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 2: Species swap.The triad are on their way to the Lava Lake Beach.





	Species Swap

“Marco! Tom!”, Star shouted as she just finished creating stairs down to the underworld. Her pink hair was all over her face and her long ears were pointed upwards and her tail swayed back and forth, a sign of her being happy. She had a smile on her face, barring her sharp fangs. “C’mon! To get good spots at the lava lake beach we’ve got to hurry”.

“Star, you’re the princess of the Underworld, I’m sure you’d get any place you want”, Tom said as he carefully scratched the back of his ginger hair, he’d been growing out a small mullet. The human had been dating both of them for a while, but dating a demon princess and a prince of Mewni was a lot to get used too, especially if you didn’t know those worked existed before.

“I know Tom, but still. I like bring early”, she said before giving him a kiss on his freckled cheek. “And you deserve one too”, she continued before kissing Marco’s cheek, right on his yellow marks shaped like crescent moons. The prince blushed at the kiss.

“Well this’ll be fun, maybe I’ll practice some spells”.

“No, you’re not putting the people of my kingdom in danger”.

“Danger?”, Tom asked. “You can literally swim in lava!”. Sure, he knew both Marco and Star were different than him, but even if Star was the princess of the underworld, swimming in lava was way too weird. The same with Marco being able to do magic. He was just an ordinary human boy who had been lucky enough to end up with these two amazing teens.

“Well, no biggie. But let’s have some fun you guys!”.

Tom smiled before he gave Star a hug, and then gave Marco a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, let’s relax. And maybe get a cornshake later”.

“Sounds like a plan”.


End file.
